BDSM
by albe-chan
Summary: A series of fics with a smattering of characters. Some are dark, some are amusing, all involve BDSM -bondage, S&M, kinkiness, etc- in varying degrees. SLASH. FEMMESLASH. SEX. MATURE. RLSB. SBRB. RLSBJP. RLLL. LLHG.
1. I: Burning Dreams & Sinful Memories

**BDSM I – Burning Dreams & Sinful Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and BDSM (kinky sex)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **the first fic in my series of BDSM-centric fictions. YAY! Here we go. 'You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me…' Cheers.

XXX

The soft darkness was inviting after the bite of Firewhiskey in the back of his throat and down his esophagus. But Remus Lupin knew it was a hollow softness. Because as soon as he shut his eyes, as soon as he tried to sleep, Sirius would break free from the prison his mind had created. Which was why he was having the fourth drink he didn't want and trying to ignore his raging erection instead of sleeping.

He sighed and leaned back, rubbing pale, long-fingered hands into his eyes sockets. One year. One year it would be in a matter of days. Three hundred and sixty five days of mourning and pain and drunken stupors without an ounce of solace gained.

His mind was too bleary and exhausted to keep Sirius locked away and as his head lolled back and his eyelids fluttered closed, he slouched in his seat. The feel of the fabric rubbing over his hard cock was enough to unleash the memories and his head swam with them…

XXX

A loud slap rent the air, followed immediately by Remus' appreciative grunt. "Enjoying yourself?" Sirius purred next to his ear, making his cock throb and strain. He tried to choke out an answer from around his gag, but couldn't. His "Yes Master" came out an unintelligible muffled mess.

Sirius toyed with the edge of the paddle, turning the handle idly over in his grip. He smiled and brought it with terrific force against Remus' backside once more and once more, the werewolf yelped his ecstasy.

He was bound securely to the tall, broad column of one of the four posts on his bed, bent slightly at the waist, his arse presented for Sirius to do with as he wished. Rope rubbed at his flesh around his wrists and his arousal only sharpened with the burn. He could feel the cock ring around the base of his member, the metal still cool despite the heat radiating form him. His ragged breathing was loud in his ears, his heart jack-hammering in time in his chest.

Another loud slap resonated through the room and reverberated across his crimson arse, making him gasp and his eyes squeeze shut. Finally, he felt Sirius' hands on his burning skin.

"Had enough?" he asked softly. Remus nodded. His lover's hands clenched around the flesh, squeezing briefly and then he moved away. He returned quickly and pressed himself to Remus' opening. "Mmm Merlin, I want to fuck you so bad… Fuck you until you can't stand anymore…" His hands ran over Remus' neck and back, soft and possessive. "Do you want me to fuck you like you deserve?"

The gag made it impossible to reply, and so Sirius reached up and removed it. Remus swallowed hard and his voice was thick when he replied.

"Yes Master. Please…"

"And why should I? You've been _such_ a naughty boy of late…" His words were teasing, but his hands were no longer soft. They raked over Remus' back, making him ache with need.

"I…I need it…" Sirius sighed dramatically, and tapped the ropes binding Remus' hands to the bedpost with his wand; they slithered, undone, to the floor.

"On your knees." Remus obeyed. He felt his cheeks darken as Sirius pressed the tip of his phallus to his lips, but opened his mouth for him nonetheless.

He knew he shouldn't want to be this way. He knew that he was messed up enough, preferring guys to girls and being a werewolf on top of that, but a masochistic one? Well hell, he might as well just advertise himself as the biggest weirdo ever. But there it was. He was a seventeen year old, gay, submissive werewolf, who happened to enjoy bondage.

Sirius bucked forward, almost the entire length of his cock pressing into Remus' mouth, choking him. "Ohh fuck yes. Take it…take my cock baby… Yes, just like the little whore we both know you are."

He could taste pre-come in the back of his throat and sucked harder. He wanted it. He loved it. He _needed_ it.

Desire burned in the pit of his stomach at his own neglected erection, but he knew better than to touch himself. The first and last time he had done so, he'd been kept on the edge of release all night and received fifty lashes as punishment. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, really…

Sirius pulled away suddenly, his own face flushed with his arousal. He fingered the collar Remus wore around his neck, smirking. "Do you remember when I bought you this?" Remus did and nodded. It had been his last birthday. James and Pete had thought it a hoot, a sign he should 'take Padfoot for a walk', but Remus had known better.

"Mmm, me too." The reminiscent gleam faded from Sirius' eyes and his pupil flared with his desire. "Stand," he commanded. Remus stood.

Sirius took him forcefully by his collar and led him around the bed. "Get on." Once Remus was positioned to his liking, he waved his wand again, and ropes sprung from the ancient wood, capturing his lover's wrists and ankles securely. Remus tested them more for show than anything. He knew they would be unbreakable.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Master."

Sirius smirked. "Good boy. Maybe you'll learn yet…" His lips caressed a nipple and Remus whimpered. Instantly, teeth nipped at the bud hard, and Remus gasped. "Or maybe not. I want you utterly and completely silent until I tell you otherwise, do you understand?" The lycan nodded.

Sirius sat back and surveyed him with cool grey eyes. He was a fucking sex god, and just looking at him made Remus rock hard. And he knew it too. Fingers skimmed down faintly scarred stomach, and dipped into the gentle valley inside his hip. "So hard," he breathed against Remus' cock, the tip slick with pre-come and engorged. He tasted it, tongue flicking out as his hands cupped his balls. "So hard…"

Remus bit his tongue, trying not to make a sound. It was damn near impossible…

"So _eager_" Sirius hissed. He moved lower, between Remus' splayed thighs and on a whim, leaned over and bit the soft, supple flesh, tasting him. "So good."

He lowered his mouth back onto Remus' cock; the hot wetness all around him but the cock ring still denying him release was unbearable. He moaned softly.

Sirius' hand was hard across his face, his head whipping to the side roughly. "Did I tell you you could make a sound? Affirm!"

"No Master," Remus whispered.

"Did I specifically not tell you to shut the fuck up?"

"Yes Master."

"You need to be punished." Sirius sat back again and grabbed up his wand. He magicked one of Remus' legs free and the werewolf was confused.

"If you want to make lots of noise, I'll give you a reason to make lots of noise…" His cock pushed roughly into Remus and the werewolf tried not to cry out. "Scream for me you little slut. Scream like I know you want to. I want to hear you as I fuck you."

Remus moaned loudly as Sirius buried himself inside the clinging heat of Remus' ass. "Louder" Sirius called, pulling out. "Make it believable you whore."

He thrust in again. Much harder this time and Remus felt his eyes roll back in their sockets as he moaned yet even louder. Sirius lifted his free leg so it rested against his chest and the angle of his thrusting set them both ablaze.

Sirius pounded a frantic rhythm in and out of him, and Remus screamed, feeling as though is vocal chords might in fact tear in half with the pleasure of it all. He could feel the bite of rope on his wrists and ankle once more. The cock ring was too much; he was going to die…

The Animagus didn't pull it off yet though. No… He pinned his lover to the bed, despite the futility of the action, and fucked him harder and faster, and Remus moaned freely.

"M-m-master…" he panted. "Master…please…"

Sirius chuckled. "You think you deserve to come after being so bad?" he gasped back. He gripped Remus' chin with his free hand and whispered heatedly into his ear, "Or do you think I will have mercy on you?"

Remus had no idea. Sirius let the hand slide around to his throat, pulling at the collar, still fucking him senseless.

"Please…" Remus gasped, feeling his imminent release building spectacularly.

Sirius bucked and howled, and Remus felt the hot explosion inside him, and the cock ring slid down his length and he lost himself to a myriad of colour and heat and bliss.

For hours it seemed, he danced and writhed on the edge of Nirvana, until he fell back to himself, opening his eyes slowly, trying to regain control of his breathing.

Sirius licked his chest happily. "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," he sighed.

Remus smiled, and as Sirius looked at him, amusement and love sparkling in the depths of his eyes, he felt his heart would burst. He wanted to stay like this forever with this man. God, in that moment, he really, truly, loved him.

XXX

Remus woke with a start. His eyes were wet with tears, and he realized he'd drifted off. He sat up, and found his hand was in his pants and his cock was no longer hard. His seed was sticky and congealing on his underwear and hand. He sighed and magicked the mess away.

He was sweating form the intensity of his dream, and his face felt as flushed now as it had that night. He downed the last of his Firewhiskey in one healthy go and set the glass back on the table, rubbing his eyes once more.

Maybe tonight, he would sleep. Sleep always came after the burning dreams and sinful memories.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so what did we all think? Rubbish? Should I continue? You tell me…via reviewing!! GWAH-NESS!! Umm…that's it. Cheers!


	2. 2: Blacks Do So Much

**BDSM II – Blacks Do So Much**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and BDSM (kinky sex) and INCEST (keepin' it in the family)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so the chapter I had planned is…not coming out as fast as I'd like (it's gonna be uber long, it's 5 pages as is and they JUST started into it) so I decided to keep you lot not waiting, and do another instead. So here it is!! Cheers.

XXX

Regulus Black sighed as he heard the shouting waft up from the drawing room on the second floor. Even in his lofty bedroom it was hard to get away from the incessant shouting of his idiot brother who insisted on provoking his parents.

He turned the page of his weekly Quidditch periodical idly, and tried to ignore the sounds of his sibling stomping up the stairs and slamming his door hard across the hall. He turned another page, wondering absently if he could convince his parents he needed a new broom and heard smashing from Sirius' room.

He tossed the magazine aside casually. "Three…two…one…" His bedroom door almost exploded off its hinges from the force with which Sirius threw it open. The frame rattled as he slammed it again. Regulus felt his cock twitch. As predictable as Sirius' meltdowns could be, they never failed to turn him on.

"Turn over, now."

Regulus yawned. "Not now Sirius, I was thinking of taking a nap. Maybe later."

Sirius moved toward Regulus menacingly. "Now."

Again, Regulus disobeyed, and merely stretched his arms over his head. Sirius growled in frustration, and grabbed his brother roughly, turning him over forcefully. "Sirius!" Regulus cried, his mock outrage very nearly plausible.

Sirius merely pulled Regulus' trousers and underpants firmly down, exposing his pale, naked buttocks, and pulled his belt free from his own pants. Regulus gasped as the folded leather came hard across his bottom, his cock now at full attention beneath him. "Sirius," he groaned, his voice laced with desire.

"This is what you get," Sirius said silkily, delivering another lash of the belt, "when you don't do what I tell you." Regulus yelped as a third lash was delivered with a satisfying _whack_. "Now, are you going to co-operate?"

"Go to hell." _Whack._ "No!" _Whack. _"Maybe?" _Whack, whack, whack._ Regulus tasted blood in his mouth from where he'd bitten his lip on the last one and he gasped out the breath he'd been holding. "Yes!' he cried. "Yes…"

"Good." Sirius tossed his belt aside and moved away from Regulus. "Get undressed. Now. No arguments."

Regulus grumbled to himself, but it was merely a show, and he quickly divested himself of clothing, now kneeling upright on his bed. Sirius removed his own clothing, locking the door and casting up a quick Silencing Charm (oh wouldn't his parents _love_ walking in on this). He crawled onto the bed and knelt behind his brother, gently reaching around and sliding a finger down the length of his rock hard erection. Regulus gasped.

He pulled his finger away, the small drop of pre-come that had been leaking from the tip of the slighter Black's cock now on his finger, and pushed the digit into his brother's willing mouth. "Mmm…" he moaned softly, laving the proffered finger as Sirius deep-throated him with it.

"You like the way your come tastes baby?" Sirius crooned softly into his ear.

"Mmm…"

"You like it better than the taste of my come?"

Regulus shook his head, unable to articulate the word 'no'. Sirius pulled the finger away. "Good," he murmured over his ear. "Looks like I might just teach you after all…"

His hand went back to leisurely stroking him, and Regulus groaned. Normally Sirius was a rather greedy lover, taking all that he could, and the younger of the two was glad he might just get some pleasure himself for once. "You're so hard…" Sirius whispered against the delicate shell of his ear. "So hot…you want to come yet?"

"Ah! …Unh, yes…please…"

Sirius smirked and his hands slid away. "Bend over." Regulus did, bracing himself with his arms, and felt Sirius probing his backside until the velvety head of delicious cock slid into his sphincter. He groaned through the hand Sirius put over his mouth. "I don't want another peep from you. Understand?" Regulus nodded.

Sirius pulled away and filled his brother with his cock. "So fucking good," the elder murmured. "So good." He fucked Regulus slow and deep for several long, agonizing minutes, taking his time, until the boy below him was panting and trying his hardest not to scream with the pleasure that clouded his eyesight.

"How about now baby? You want to come now?"

"Yes," Regulus breathed. "Please…Sirius, please…oh Merlin! Please!"

Sirius merely smirked, enjoying the game, and pulled away. "On your back, and spread those legs for me." Regulus almost fell off the bed in his haste to do as he was told (such a good boy) and Sirius smirked. Once he had his younger brother arranged to his satisfaction, he waved his wand, and a little, odd-looking purple ring dropped into his outstretched palm.

"Wha-? What is that?" Regulus asked, momentarily forgetting himself.

Sirius' smirk only grew, and he reached out for Regulus' cock, sliding the ring delightfully down to rest at the base. He waved his wand again, and Regulus went limp, his body unresponsive to the commands of his brain as the little purple ring began sending the most ecstatic vibrations up and down his member. He needed to come so badly, he felt like he might just die from it. _Fuck Sirius_, he thought, and reached for his erection. Sirius was over him, however, and easily pinned his brother's arms to the mattress.

"No, no. Just you lie back." To ensure his brother didn't just disregard him, he waved his wand for a third time, and Regulus found himself unable to move whatsoever. _Fucking magic_… he thought sourly.

Sirius licked his way down his lithe, Quidditch-honed body until he rested at crotch level. Regulus groaned inwardly. He suddenly wished that Sirius were the greedy lover he normally was, because when he was in the mood, he could be a sadistic bastard. And apparently he was in the mood…

The elder Black's tongue was lazy, gently lapping at the pre-come that leaked profusely from his young lover's cock, all the while murmuring vague erotic sentiments to him. "I want to watch you come baby. I want to see your face when I finally let you…taste you… And you do taste delicious, did you know?"

Regulus moaned, the only sound he could make, even had he not been magicked still, in response.

Sirius sucked his cock languidly, lazily, and with unfaltering skill. He pushed the velvety head across the ridges on the roof of his mouth, rolled his tongue along the length, and pumped the entirety of it when his mouth was occupied with his balls. Regulus felt dizzy and lightheaded. Like a feather floating on the breeze under the ocean, if that made any sense. It was hard to tell if it did, as most of his blood (the blood his parents set so much value in) was now concentrated in his throbbing erection.

He moaned and gasped and panted as best he could, and Sirius smirked up at him, and sucked harder, knowing Regulus was helpless. His own cock ached, but he ignored it, knowing his own release would only be that much sweeter at the end. He pushed one exploratory finger into the younger boy's passage, pulling his mouth away from the heated flesh.

He slid the finger in and out ponderously as he sat up. "I'm going to let you come now," he murmured softly, and Regulus almost screamed. It was lucky the son of a bitch had Immobilised him, because he would have given the great pouf a piece of his mind. He moaned softly instead.

Sirius pulled his finger free, and put the head of Regulus' manhood in his mouth, gently sliding the tight little purple ring, still vibrating away merrily, up the length of him. Regulus tried to buck through the spell, but couldn't, and as the cursed little purple ring slid up and over, pressing to Sirius' lips as the rush of hot, salty come filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

His grey eyes remained fixed on Regulus' face, locked with his own eyes, that were only half a shade darker normally, but much darker now as ecstasy racked his body. Sirius swallowed, and pulled away, Vanishing the purple ring in all its vibrating glory, and smirking, freed his brother from the spell. Regulus sat up, as limp as a boned fish, and grabbed Sirius' mouth, kissing him hard and passionate, all tongue-in-mouth, tasting himself.

"If you ever do that again," he panted, falling back onto the sheets, "I'll Avada Kedavra you."

Sirius chuckled and climbed over him. "Oh but darling, we're a long way from done…" Regulus groaned. There was the Sirius he knew and loved.

"Not now. Now I really _do _want a nap."

"After all the things I do for you, you can't even return the favour…" Sirius said, incredulous.

Regulus smiled. "Oh yes. Because you, Sirius Black, do _so_ much." And with a little wave of his hand, dismissed his elder brother, who stalked off to his room in a huff.

XXX

**Author's Note:** I think this is my first foray into the Black brothers, but it turned out all right…no? I thought so. Tell me what you lot all think…via reviewing!! LMAO. Not a big surprise with that one. Cheers!


	3. 3: Because the Drapes Still Moved

**BDSM III – Because the Drapes Still Moved**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and BDSM (kinky sex) and THREESOME (multiple persons fornicating) and QUASI-VOYEURISM (watching people)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this came to me as I was trying to sleep the other night. Hmm…why do all the good ideas come when I'm too damn lazy to write them down? Any hoot, here you all are, and I KNOW I said it would be R/S next time to some, but…it sort of is. Right? Cheers!

XXX

Remus Lupin clenched his eyes shut, trying not to think about his raging hard-on or the sounds of his two best mates having sex in the next bed. Or that said mates having sex in the next bed was what was making him hard… Because he _wasn't_ interested. Nope. Not one teeny tiny bit. Not even when Sirius told James to suck his cock like the good little whore he was and not to spill a single drop of come or he would have to take him over his knee and spank the naughty boy.

Remus bit his lip, trying not to whimper with need even as his hand slid into his pyjama pants and caressed the hot hard length of cock he found there. He shifted, and parted his drawn curtains slightly.

It was close to the hated full moon, and the dorm was cast artfully with silver, the shadows seeming darker with its brilliance. His eye roamed past Peter's darkened bed, and he heard the snores that wafted from it. Then his eye widened and lit upon the slightly shaking Sirius' bed, James' empty version beside it, and listened intently to the gentle groans of wood and Sirius moaning softly.

"Yeah baby, take all of my cock…unh, yeah. Oh fuck…suck it, suck it hard baby. Oh yeah, suck me like I know you want to…yes…yes…mmm, you want me to come in your mouth?"

Remus bit harder on his lip, and then yelped at the shock of pain he should have expected. The moaning and filthy encouragement from Sirius' mouth stopped, as did the slight creaking of wood. Remus froze. Fuck, fuck, and fuck! Christ on a bicycle, they were going to find him out!!

"Mooney?" said Sirius softly into the darkness. Remus stuffed his fist into his mouth and didn't even dare breathe. The creaking and gentle moaning resumed, and Remus realized it must have been James making the sound, as Sirius had begun a whole new diatribe and the moaning persisted. Remus' fingers slid over the length of his cock, and once more, his eye was glued to the gentle crack in his bed hangings, and he could see flickers of deeper shadows amongst the others as the part in the drapes at the foot of Sirius' bed swung open and closed with every rhythmic thrust.

Sirius came suddenly, moaning loudly, and Remus wondered how Peter was still asleep, but as he was still snoring evenly, Remus could only assume the boy was unconscious.

"Oh Merlin…you are entirely too good at that…" Sirius panted huskily. Then suddenly his voice turned sharp. "And what is that on your chin? You decided you couldn't swallow it all, so you just let it run down your face? Did you?"

"No Master," said a deeper voice in a soft whisper. "Please, I didn't mean to, I wanted-" A sharp slap, the passion igniting sound of palm hitting somewhere fleshy (Remus assumed it was the ass; how delectable…) reverberated around the silent room.

"Didn't I tell you I would punish you?"

James moaned. Apparently he and Remus were both enjoying themselves… The lycan slid the drop of pre-come from the tip of his cock to the base, delighting in the feel of his hand on his member. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Sirius stroking him, and he began to pant.

Another slap from across the room brought him back to reality, and he hastily put his eye back to the crack in his hangings. It widened considerably when, to his unabashed delight he saw the curtains across from him opened with a naked Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed with an equally naked James sprawled over his lap, trying not to scream with the agony of such delicious torture as his best mate spanked him.

Remus felt his stomach pulling in, and knew he was going to come; his hand was fast on his erection, and right as he felt the hot liquid spurting lustily from his cock, Sirius looked right at him, and smirked broadly.

"Enjoying yourself Mooney?" he asked, and even James looked round. Remus froze as the waves of an entirely hollow orgasm ebbed away from him, and he sat up guiltily. "Come on, out you come," Sirius said coaxingly, and Remus started to slide out of bed, but then caught himself. That damned charmer would have to drag his lifeless body from this mother fucking bed if he wanted him out of it so bad.

Sirius sighed, and urged James off of his lap, who looked slightly disgruntled but knew better than to say anything, and strode purposefully, and still entirely naked, to Remus' bed. He wrenched the curtains apart, and sat beside him. "What is it going to be?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" Remus mentally kicked himself. Very articulate, very witty. God he was just as bad as the other hormonal boys that populated this school… Like Sirius, who actually had a _really_ nicely defined torso. And abs like a freaking washboard… And despite the fact it lay sleeping, a rather impressive - NO! Damn him.

"Either you can get out of this bed and get your delectable little ass over to mine with Jamie-boy there, or I can Obliviate you. Which will it be?"

Remus got up and sat down beside James, looking meekly up at Sirius, who strutted back over, smirking arrogantly now. "Is he always this much of a cock?" Remus muttered to James.

"You have no idea."

Sirius cupped both their chins, one in each hand. "Mmm, you two will look delightful all naked and submissive underneath me… But I mustn't get sidetracked. You, James, still need to be punished."

Remus watched with rapt, unwavering fascination (and mounting arousal) as Sirius took the normally very domineering James over his knee, and proceeded to deliver a series of loud, satisfying spanks, turning his bottom an attractive shade of red and making him groan and gasp. By the time he had finished, Remus was rock hard again.

Sirius then turned to him and smirked devilishly, then leaned in intimately and whispered hotly against his ear, "Do you want to see just how far I can push Prongs?" Remus nodded wordlessly. "Then get undressed."

Remus' fingers were shaking on the buttons of his shirt, but Sirius merely kissed him, tongue thrusting forward in a completely Sirius sort of way, and then pulled back, the garment sliding easily up over Remus' head and shoulders. James undid the drawstring on his bottoms tantalizingly slow.

It was a little awkward, what with the three of them all jammed into one single bed, but somehow Sirius managed to get behind Remus with the lycanthrope kneeling upright. His cock, now hot and engorged, pressed to Remus' backside as James lay, tied to the bedposts beneath them, his legs around them.

"You want to watch me fuck him baby?" Sirius crooned to a _very_ aroused James. Remus felt his own heart begin to pound at the thought. "You want to watch my cock slide into his tight little virgin asshole while you lay there, helpless?" He thrust hard and deep into Remus, and the slighter boy arched and verily howled his pleasure, and James whimpered. "Shh…" Sirius said huskily to the both of them. "Shh… We don't want the other Marauder to wake up, do we? Now Prongsie, I don't want to hear a peep out of that filthy little mouth of yours while I fuck Mooney. I just want you to watch him while he comes for me."

Remus groaned as Sirius slid out almost entirely, slow and agonizing, and then slammed rather roughly back in, to the hilt, grinding the length of his cock into Remus prostate and making him shiver and tremble with desire.

And the desire coiled in the pit of his stomach, a little tighter with every delicious thrust, every minute ounce of friction between his arse cheeks and every breath of hot air and dirty encouragement from Sirius' mouth.

"Oh yeah…ohh yeah. Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Oh Merlin…" Sirius groaned as he fucked Remus even harder, He pulled them almost completely upright, his cock shifting inside Remus and making the young werewolf moan yet again. His cock ached, and he ached to touch it, to let the delightful orgasm he felt building in him go, but knew that the prolonging of his pleasure would only make it that much sweeter.

"You watching him James? Are you watching me fuck him?"

James nodded wordlessly, swallowing audibly. His eyes were glassy and unfocused with his need, and Remus could practically feel the heat radiating off the boy as Sirius pummeled him yet even harder.

"Sirius…oh…oh Merlin, god…I'm…I'm going to…I'm c-come…I'm coming!"

The dark-haired youth paused in his frantic pounding; cock embedded deep in Remus' arse and throbbing with his own need.

"What do you think Jamie? Should we let him come yet?" James nodded again. "Very well…" He waved his wand and the ties around James, binding him, vanished. The messy-haired youth repositioned himself, kneeling so low he was almost laid out on his stomach before Remus, and taking his hot hard cock, leaking copious amounts of pre-come, into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Remus groaned, gripping tufts of jet-black hair as James sucked him expertly.

"He's good isn't he?" Sirius murmured, rocking his hips back and forth against Remus', his cock sliding almost imperceptibly in and out, deep and slow and luxurious. Remus felt his desire tightening to nearly the breaking point inside him. The lycan could hardly think, let alone speak, as James' hot wet tongue continuously laved up and down him member, and Sirius kept rocking his hips back and forth. "Tell him he's a good little whore and you like the way he sucks cock. Tell him what you want him to do…he loves it."

"James…" Remus panted, and caught the flicker of hazel as James glanced up at him. "Ohh yeah…yes… Merlin, fuck. Oh God, I want to grab your head and fuck your mouth until I come hard," he murmured, his voice thick with his impending orgasm, kept at bay only by the reduced friction between his arse cheeks and James' talented suckling. "I want to watch you swallow al my come… Mmm…yeah. Yeah, suck my cock; take it deep…unh. Ah…ah…ah!" And with a little gasping yelp, he felt his stomach pull almost painfully in, his balls tighten, and Sirius pull out of his asshole and came into a myriad of hazy warmth and bright, blinding colours behind his eyelids.

He opened his eyes sometime later, still breathing hard, and found himself face down on Sirius' pillow with no idea how he'd gone from kneeling to lying. He drew a heavy breath, his body limp with satisfaction only sex could bring. "Padfoot? Prongs?" he murmured.

The thick probing of a phallus around his now well-fucked anus brought him fully into himself, and he heard James groaning next to his ear as he buried himself to utterly and completely in Remus' clinging heat.

Remus arched beneath him, and James arched along with him as Sirius' cock slid into his own tight hole.

It was like a dream from which Remus never wanted to wake. James' hand on his cock, his cock in his ass, moving and thrusting in time to Sirius above him, the gentle lulling sounds of gasping moans ang groans from the back of larynxes…it was heaven. He was sweating, a thin veil of moisture all over his body, making him feel so wanton and when he came, he collapsed, boneless, in the center of Sirius' bed.

"I'm never moving again," he groaned as the last spasms of ecstasy faded, and stretched luxuriantly.

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius murmured from his left. James merely sighed contentedly and nodded.

Smirking, Remus let unconsciousness steal over his inert and flat-lining brain, and drifted into a deep sleep, unencumbered by dreams

XXX

Remus yawned hugely, his jaw almost cracking with the action. He could feel warm sunlight filtering in through the parted drapes of Sirius' bed on his skin, sending fire up his veins to his rather impressive morning erection.

Then his mind seemed to kick into action. Sirius' bed? What the devil had he been doing to wind up in Sirius'…? He sat up slowly and saw Sirius, mouth slightly open, face pressed into his pillow, still asleep. He felt a shift next to him, and James mumbled incoherently and curled further into his side. Right. Not a question of 'what' he'd been doing so much as 'whom'.

Sirius frowned suddenly in his sleep, and a yawn stretched his mouth unseemly huge. His eyes popped open, pale grey in the early morning sunshine, and he smiled sleepily at Remus. "Morning."

"Good morning to you."

Sirius looked across to James, who smiled back cockily. "Morning Pads. Mooney."

Sirius reached behind Remus' back, through the sheets the still held the lycan's body heat, and cupped James' chin. "We've been through this Prongsie…what do you call me when we're in bed?"

"Sorry Master," James murmured, slipping easily back into his assigned role. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him possessively.

"I forgive you I suppose. This time…" He looked back at Remus. "So, how long have you been listening to Jamie and me at night?"

Remus blushed hard. "A week…or two… But it's not like you exactly _try_ to be quiet."

"I suppose not." Sirius stretched his arms over his head and gave James a significant look. The messy-haired boy crawled over Remus and settled himself comfortably between the other Animagus' thighs, mouth immediately setting to work. "Then again, we never bothered to _Muffliato_ you either, like Peter."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius' closed in pleasure.

"So why did you decide to start spying on us?" Sirius mumbled, fingers threading through James' hair. "Yeah, that's good baby…mmm yes, deep throat it…"

Remus tilted his head and looked at Padfoot for a moment, then leaned down, and kissed him soundly.

"Because I couldn't get the thought of you two together out of my head no matter how hard I tried. Because I wanted to be a part of what you and James have. But mostly, even when you tried otherwise, because the drapes still moved."

XXX

**Author's Note:** so this turned out less bondage-y and more control-y. Meh, I did say 'varying forms' of BDSM. And so sorry I've been neglecting my fictions of late. Apologies. Personal life is in shambles and I'm coming apart at my seams. Never good. Anyhow, while I go try to sew myself back together, why don't you all give me something to make me happy? (hint, hint…but not like that you PERVERTS XD) Cheers!!


	4. 4: Being Dirty is Sex in the Mirror

**BDSM IV – Being Dirty is Sex in the Mirror**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN BDSM (kinky sex) and AU-ness (as I refuse to believe Remus died)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **this chapter is for Decimare, who asked for a Remus/Luna bit, and since I HAPPEN to be a genius, I thought of a great plot (or at least some great sexual scenes) and…here we are! YAY!! Hope you lot lurve it. Cheers!

XXX

Remus could hear his heart beating in his ears; feel the delicious pounding of that critical mass of muscle pushing his life-blood through his veins. It wasn't as though he'd never heard or felt it before. In fact he had, but this time it was different. This time, the sound of his heart beating in his ears deafened him to almost everything else. The blood rushing through his arteries was on fire with desire, concentrating in the ten rock hard inches of his cock, making it stand proud and erect. Oh, and the little matter of a certain sexy blonde tied up on his bed looking at him like she wanted to eat him alive. Yes, this was certainly not like any other time he'd ever had…

He'd been a little shocked, at first, when Luna had come onto him (he was after all, her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor) but once she had kissed him and pressed those delightfully firm, pert breasts to him, he'd been fucked, figuratively and literally. Now, a goodly number of weeks later, here they were; him with his rock hard cock, thinking of all the dirty, naughty things he wanted to do to her, and her bound artfully in a length of rope, and sitting in the middle of his bed.

"God, you look tempting as sin sitting there," he murmured. And she really was. The contrast of the rough rope around the smooth gentle curves of her breasts and hips made him want to just rub his hands all over her.

Luna made to reply, but the gag in her mouth made it impossible. Remus merely smirked like the sex-demon he was at that moment. His hands, unable to control themselves any more, slid down the front of her body, over the lines of rope and silky expanses of skin, teasing her nipples, and finally resting between her parted legs. Her breath came fast through her nose as she tried to hold onto reality.

His long nimble fingers that she just wanted to suck on swirled agonizingly slow over her clit, and she moaned deeply in the back of her throat, arching and thrusting her chest forward. Remus caught one of her taut nipples in his teeth, tugging on it gently before pulling it across his tongue, making Luna shiver.

"You're so wet baby," he whispered into her flesh, his finger teasing her, gently probing the depth of her womanhood. "So…_eager_."

Luna tried to impale herself on the digit but Remus merely pulled it away, sucking the finger into his own mouth, eyes half-closing in bliss. "Finger licking good." Luna giggled despite the gag.

The werewolf waved his wand and the ball gag that had been securely fastened around Luna's head and in her mouth suddenly disappeared. She smiled up at him appreciatively, but as his mouth ravaged hers in the next heartbeat, saw the move was made purely for Remus' own motives. Not that she minded of course.

He laid her back, his body covering hers, her arms still bound rather uncomfortably behind her back as he kissed her deeply, and she felt the ridge of his splendid manhood pressing against her pussy teasingly. He rolled his hips, the friction across her clit making her arch upward into him, and he smiled against her mouth before pulling back. Luna was flushed from the kiss and the heated passion that sizzled between their bodies. "Remus," she breathed seductively.

His eyes raked down her body, all heaving breasts and quivering thighs and dripping pussy. He smirked, and spread her legs, his head dipping to kiss her entrance lovingly, tongue darting out and tasting her. His wand waved again out of her eyesight, and something rather heavy dropped onto the bed.

Luna wasn't really overly bothered, as her head tipped backward as ecstasy pooled between her legs to be laved up by Remus' naughty tongue. Her nipples verily ached they were so hard, and with every wave of pleasure, her hips bucked upward, unable to help herself.

The faint buzzing brought her back to reality as Remus suckled her clit greedily, and a long shaft of vibrating bliss parted her slick pussy lips and slid deep within her. She gasped and moaned. "Remus!"

"Yes darling, I want you shouting my name over and over," he replied, breath hot and tantalizing on her heated flesh. Another wave of his wand and the dildo slid almost completely out, achingly slow, and then slammed back in as far as possible and Remus used his free hand to tease the other hole as he continued to flick his tongue over her sensitive clit.

"Oh…Remus! Ah! I'm going to…ohh god…I'm going…to…ah! AH!"

He pulled away, sitting back on his knees, looming over her and admiring once again, her pale luminous flesh bound so perfectly in the rope. His cock leaked pre-come but he pushed the thoughts of his own mounting arousal aside. He had to wait. His eyes were inevitably drawn to the animated dildo, sliding in and out of her, making her whimper and gasp and her eyes roll back in their sockets.

"Had enough yet?"

"Please Remus…" she gasped. "Please…oh Merlin, please…"

He took pity on her after several more long minutes of simply watching her body convulse in feeling, and pulled the artificial cock from her cunt rather unceremoniously. He took pity on her further, and released her from her bindings as well.

As the ropes fell away, she sat up and made to climb onto his lap and kiss him, but he pushed her back gently. "No, no darling, I have something new for you tonight," he said huskily. He gripped her hips and urged her to turn around, then pulled her back, settling her on his lap, and slid forward.

The large mirror beside across the room where he dressed every morning reflected themselves back at one another, and when Remus gently parted Luna's legs, she blushed and looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap.

"Look at yourself," he murmured into her ear, nipping at the lobe and licking the back of it. "Look at how wet you are…" His fingers rubbed circles around her clit, teasing her once more, and Luna looked up through her lashes and her breath sucked in.

She could see herself, every delicious detail, and saw Remus' hand gently stroking her, making her feel like she might just spontaneously combust, and her professor's long hard cock. Luna felt moisture rush to her quivering flesh under Remus' ministrations and gaze and her own unwavering vigil. It was exceedingly arousing.

His hand pulled away as he whispered heatedly into her ear, "Don't you just look good enough to eat?" Lifting her, he slid her down onto his length and they both watched, Remus with amusement, and Luna with rapt fascination, as he slowly lowered her until she was full to the brim with his manhood.

"Remus," she gasped.

"Ride me baby."

Slightly timid with the added audience of the reflections, she lifted her hips and sank slowly back down, enjoying the rumbling groan Remus let loose. Her gaze dropped, and Remus gripped her head, forcing her to look back. "Keep watching," he commanded softly. I want you to see the look on your face when you come baby."

Luna moaned as her hips rolled and she slid up and down his massive length. "I…I can't…" she managed to gasp out.

"Oh but you will." With his legs, he spread hers farther apart, and she could see the thick shaft of cock sliding intimately in and out between her splayed thighs. It was the most erotic thing she might have ever seen. "I know you like it Luna. I know you want to watch as I fuck you…" She moaned again, hating that it was true, but loving that Remus would know that she would.

He reached out and brought the still-vibrating dildo to her clit, rubbing it against her intimately as he fucked her deep and slow. Luna gasped and leaned forward into the sensation, keeping her eyes on her own image as per her instructions, unable to look away from Remus' cock in her pussy.

The next thing she knew, she was watching herself bouncing up and down delightedly, moan after moan of purest ecstasy issuing forth from her throat, and Remus was guiding her, his long fingered hands gripping her milky hips. The gentle full curves of her bosoms bounced lusciously with her every movement, and as she arched forward, thrusting them to her mirror image self as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Yes baby, keep your eyes open and watch as you come for me," Remus gasped as she clenched hard around him, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as though she were made of air. She rode out her orgasm for a seeming myriad heartbeats and finally, limp and sated, sighed with repletion and sank into every niche of Remus'. "I hope you aren't exhausted yet love. It may have escaped your notice, but that's my cock you're still sitting on."

It hadn't escaped her notice, and as she stood and turned, she smiled lazily. "That's terribly too bad," she teased.

"Shall I Conjure the gag again?" Remus retorted, smirking.

"If you do, how will I put my mouth to better use?"

"Mmm…good girl. Suck my cock," he told her, lying back and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Luna kneeled over him, her mouth bobbing lustily up and down his shaft, her long curtain of blonde hair spilling over his chest and abdomen and pelvis wantonly. He sighed to himself as her tongue worked its magic, and just as his orgasm peaked, he was hit with a sudden inspiration. Being dirty was sex in the mirror. And as he felt Luna swallow his come, he smirked.

XXX

**Author's Note: **so I'm not overly fond of the ending, but the rest I think is all right. What did you all think? I know you have oodles of opinions, so tell me them through the convenience of reviewing. C'mon, click the purple button… Gwah. Cheers!!


	5. 5: Big Dick, Small Manhood

**BDSM V – Big Dick, Small Manhood**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN BDSM (kinky sex) and FEMMESLASH (girl on girl) and QUASI-TRANSSEXUALISM (not going to bother explaining here). Ye be warned!!

**Author's Note: **this little idea popped into my head the way most do (unless provided by Decimare) - when I'm trying to go to sleep. XD So any hoot, I hope you sex fiends like this next bit, and…yeah. Review please!! Cheers.

XXX

Hermione bit her lip as she felt the moisture gathering between her thighs. Pleasure shivered down her nerve endings and she could feel the slight draft from the open window breathing over her flushed, heated skin. She swallowed thickly and licked her lips. The girl beneath her on the soft, cushy mattress shifted slightly. "Shh…" she breathed, leaning down and pressing her lips to the soft skin at her lover's neck, feeling the younger girl quiet under her touch.

"Hermione," she breathed softly. "Hermione, please…"

"Please what?" the brunette teased, tossing her unruly mane of hair over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were alight with the spirit of the hunt, and Luna felt her nipples harden.

"I want you to touch me…"

Hermione sat back and her finger slid down Luna's front, delighting in how the blonde arched into her touch. She caught a nipple between her teeth and sucked hard on it, pulling back, straining to keep the hardened nub in her mouth as long as possible before it popped out and Luna whimpered. She repeated the process on the other nipple (always a firm believer in equality for all) and licked her lips again. "You taste fucking delicious," she breathed into Luna's ear, her breath hot and luscious.

Luna arched. "Oh yes…"

Hermione pulled back, and moved off the mattress, standing at the foot, watching Luna. The candles that hovered benignly in the air at the edges of the room and Luna's vision cast a dim, ethereal light over the young woman's soft, pliant skin and Hermione was practically salivating. "Do you trust me Luna?" she asked, hoping to Merlin she didn't suddenly drool all over herself.

She watched as Luna nodded, eyes never leaving the generous swells of her breasts, and reached out for the candle she knew was hovering just across form her left shoulder. It was thick, and warm in her hand, and she watched the flame rise and fall as she swirled the pool of melted wax around the small divot in the top. She moved back toward the bed and could smell her young lover's arousal and see the lust, lightly tainted by apprehension, in her eyes. Hermione smiled back.

"So if I asked you to do something, or rather, as you're slightly incapacitated, asked permission to do something _to _you, would you agree without hesitation?"

Luna tugged at the soft fabric of the red and gold Gryffindor tie around her right wrist and the blue and bronze Ravenclaw tie on her right that attached her to the bedposts. "Yes," she replied steadily enough, trying to be brave. If she was honest, she was not at _all_ sure she wanted anything that candle might provide hear her naked body, but she wanted Hermione, so she would sacrifice herself for her. Besides, she knew it would be worth it in the end…

Hermione climbed back onto the bed and straddled Luna once more, the candle still in her hand. "This might hurt…" she said, unable to suppress her smile, and it grew slightly sadistic as she added, "but I know you like it like that, don't you baby?"

Luna gulped and nodded, unable to speak past the knot in her throat. She watched raptly as Hermione's wrist rotated slowly, and the candle slowly tipped to lay parallel to her body, and her breath sucked in.

The hot stream of wax that poured from the candle landed on the tops of her breasts, and Hermione, with the relaxed movements of a sexual connoisseur, slowly eased the stream of white hot liquid over first one aching nipple then the other. Luna's breath whooshed out of her in a backward gasp, and she inhaled sharply through her nose as the slowly cooling wax hardened on her body, and Hermione returned the candle to its upright position.

The burn faded slowly, and Luna felt her passion rising up, threatening to melt the hard wax that now covered her once more. "Mmm…that's my very good girl," Hermione purred, putting the candle on the bedside table. Her mouth descended upon Luna's and her tongue slid between her parted lips, gently outlining the inside of the blonde's mouth, making Luna moan with need.

Her tongue slid fully into Luna's mouth, gently coaxing the younger girl to kiss her back, which Luna did with fervor, and soon they were both panting and breathless with the kiss, their mouths hungrily devouring one another and trying to gasp air at the same time.

Hermione pulled back, trying to keep her composure. She wasn't supposed to be ravaging Luna just yet. No… She wanted the girl to _really _earn it first… "What do you want?" Hermione breathed over Luna's ear.

"You," Luna replied simply. "I want to taste you, pleasure you…I want to do what you tell me to do." Hermione smirked.

"You want to taste me, do you?" she drawled, kneeling upright and slowly moving up Luna's body. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat, knowing what was coming, and licked her lips. Hermione's eyes feasted on the tempting sight of Luna's small pink tongue darting out to wet her plump lips and felt her pussy verily drip its approval of the act. "What part of me do you want to taste?" she asked, her voice husky with need.

Luna felt moisture rush to lubricate her pussy lips and shifted slightly on the soft bed, suddenly very aware of the older girl poised above her, the apex of her thighs tantalizingly close. "Everywhere," Luna panted. "Merlin, everywhere…"

Hermione's smirk grew and twisted coyly on her lips as one of her lightly tanned hands slid down the flat, smooth expanse of her stomach. Luna was sure her heart stopped as the delicate fingers slid lower and lower, inching closer and closer to the girls pussy, and she sucked in her breath hard when she saw Hermione touch herself. Hermione bit back a laugh. Luna looked as though she might just implode from sensory overload. Good.

Her fingers slid from the base of her pussy to the top, running deliciously over the sensitive nub of her clit, eliciting a soft whimper of pleasure from her parted mouth. The digits then swirled back down, around the tempting curve of her opening and Hermione's hips pushed forward as she leaned back.

Luna, unable to look away, was hardly aware of breathing or the passage of time. She was so intensely aroused, that she was blind deaf and dumb to all else except the delectable view of Hermione's fingers burying deep into her feminine warmth, making the brunette moan softly and thrust her hips forward. "Oh Merlin, Hermione," Luna breathed, babbling incoherently. "Please…I want you so bad…please…" She arched helplessly, tugging fruitlessly at her bonds and finally Hermione took mercy on her.

Scooting closer, she rubbed the soaking folds of her pussy across Luna's mouth, which opened hungrily to receive her, tongue darting out and tasting Hermione and making them both groan low in the back of their throats. The young blonde's tongue slid up into her, curling into her sleek passage and Hermione gasped, stomach pulling in sharply, and eased herself down more fully onto Luna's hot mouth.

Her hips rolled and she pressed herself completely against Luna's mouth, moaning as the devilish pink tongue she had been admiring earlier slithered over her sensitive clit, making Hermione's back arch and her breasts pop forward. "Yes…fuck yes, that feels good…" The blonde tongued her clit for several long, excruciatingly delightful moments, until Hermione could feel her orgasm cresting and, knowing that Luna could sense it and wanting to deny her the enjoyment, pulled away.

The brunette panted, aching to come all over her young lover's mouth, but reigned herself in forcefully. She still wanted Luna to earn her pleasure. She scooted back down the lithe, slim body and kissed experimentally as she went, pausing to peel the hardened wax from her aching nipples, making Luna gasp and press upward into her lips, finally resting herself between Luna's eagerly parted thighs. She blew softly on the slick folds of the blonde's womanhood, and Luna whimpered.

Hermione let her tongue slide gently around the younger girl's opening before flicking upward sharply to caress her clit. Luna tried to buck, but Hermione held her firmly down, her ravenous tongue devouring the supple sweetness she found between Luna's legs like it was the Elixir of Life.

Her lips curled around the girl's aching clit and she suckled wantonly, Luna's moans of pleasure only spurring her mouth to suck harder on the sensitive nub of nerves. "Yes! Oh sweet Merlin…yes!" Luna gasped, unable to think clearly through the heady fog that clouded her mind and vision. "Ohh that feels so good…"

Hermione slid one slender finger into Luna's wet pussy, pressing it in as far as possible before pulling it out and its neighbour joined to heighten the sensation. "Unh…yeah…oh God…yes, Hermione, fuck me…ohh yeah…fuck me, _fuck me_!" Luna cried, feeling her orgasm approaching at long last. Hermione smirked as the fingers pulled out fully from Luna's tight pussy.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" Hermione asked, breath tantalizing and hot over Luna's clit, making her blood pound in her veins with need she was so deliberately denied. "Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you like the cock loving girl we both know you are?" Luna moaned and Hermione nipped at her clit gently. "Well, this might just take a little wand-work then…" She bounced upward off the bed with the vigor that only youth can bring, and moved to retrieve her wand.

Luna turned her head as much as possible to try and keep Hermione's devilishly hot backside in her line of vision and watched unblinkingly as the brunette's wand waved, and she nodded in satisfaction, back still turned. The young blonde's brow furrowed and she saw Hermione peek over her shoulder at her, smiling in that way Luna like best.

Then Hermione turned fully, striding confidently back toward the four-poster and Luna's breath hitched in her throat. Thought went out the window and her heart beat erratically in her chest as her gaze slid down Hermione's front. There were still the luscious, tempting swells of her bosoms, all soft and succulent like some delightful tropical fruit at the height of ripeness, tapering down to her slim yet still curvy waist and blossoming out into hips every woman wished she had been blessed with. But where her normally delicious-looking mound of Venus normally was, there now sprouted a long, thick, and hugely engorged cock, pulsating with Hermione's desire.

She climbed onto the bed and slid over Luna, who shivered as the magicked phallus brushed teasingly over her parted thigh. "What do you think?" Hermione murmured, dipping her head and licking Luna's collarbone. Luna could feel the hot hardness of the cock against her inner thigh as well as the hardened buds of Hermione's nipples rubbing over her own rosy areolas.

"Fucking brilliant," Luna gasped as their mouths met and her tongue surged forward into Hermione's mouth. The brunette gently rubbed the tip of her newest organ against the well-lubricated slit of Luna's pussy, waiting to hear the magic words from the blonde once more before she plunged in. "Mmm…fuck me, Hermione."

Hermione did as she was bidden, and as Luna felt every delightfully perfect inch of cock slide into her in one fluid motion, every ridge and vein of the _exquisitely_ real-feeling phallus caressing her, her back arched right up off the mattress and one of her nipples somehow found its way into the older girl's mouth. Hermione sucked hard on the nipple as she paused, groaning from all the new sensations flooding her body, still buried deep in Luna's sex. "So fucking tight," she murmured around the sensitive nub. She bit down lightly and was rewarded with another moan, and grunted in deep satisfaction herself. "So perfectly fucking tight,"

Unused to the mechanics of giving the cock, versus receiving it, Hermione pulled out slightly clumsily, but soon settled into a gentle rhythm, sliding agonizingly slow from her lover, then plunging back in greedily. Luna moaned and whimpered in time, her hands grasping frantically at her restraints and her hips bucking wildly, trying to convey the message her malfunctioning brain couldn't bring her lips to say. That she wanted to be fucked, really _fucked_, and didn't think she could last much longer if she wasn't obliged.

She made a last dint effort to get this point across, her legs sliding smoothly around Hermione's hips, trying to force Hermione to fuck her deep and hard. The brunette smirked, seeming to get the message, and pulled out slower than ever as Luna strained, trying to keep the sweet length of phallus inside her pulsing cunt. Then Hermione rocketed back in, fucking her hard and tearing a lusty moan form Luna's larynx.

"That's my girl. Tell me how you want it baby… Moan for me you gorgeous little whore. Scream for me." Hermione's words, punctuated with a deep, almost brutal thrusting, sent Luna over the edge, and she was firing purely on instinct now.

Hermione reared backward, grabbing Luna's hips and taking her again and again like a woman possessed. Luna moaned, unable to control herself as fire devoured her from the inside out, and with a last screaming gasp, she felt herself let go, and fell like a rock into her euphoric release.

Hermione gasped at the sensation of Luna coming around her cock, and lost what little self-control she had been clinging to, as she too came hard. She thrust in and out sporadically, eyes clenched against the blinding perfection of the moment.

Then, she found herself lying completely limp on top of Luna, who looked equally spent. Sweat covered them both like a second skin, though neither made a move to do anything about it. Their breath came in uneven rasps and their hearts tried to contain their excited beating. Soon, though, as reality began to reaffirm its existence, hot mouths covered any inch of skin they could find, kissing, until they met once more.

Hermione pulled back, looking at Luna, whose protuberant eyes were half-lidded with her sated pleasure, and over bright with emotion. "That was fantastic," she murmured, and Hermione smiled softly and kissed her tempting mouth again.

"Very," she agreed.

"And I must admit," Luna added as Hermione reached up and untied her. "You with a cock is fucking sexy."

XXX

**Author's Note: **and that was my plot bunny. Hope you liked it! Why don't you tell me if you did with this convenient little review? Hell, even if you hated it, review!! Please? Cheers!


End file.
